A conventional mobile scanner unit 100 is shown in FIG. 1 with an optical arrangement 3 that reads bar codes from labels located on any type of goods(e.g., shipment packages, consumer products, etc.). The unit 100 converts the bar codes into data and displays this data on a display screen 2. A user may manipulate the data, e.g., changing the pricing information or adjusting an inventory value using a keypad 1 and/or a trigger 4.
The unit 100 may be powered by a removable battery 20 enclosed within a handle 5 of the unit 100. FIG. 2 shows a cross-sectional view of the battery 20 consisting of, for example, two cells 22 and 23 enclosed within a casing 21.
One limitation of the conventional design of the unit 100, as well as other mobile devices powered using a battery of the type shown, is the existence of dead space in an area storing the battery 20 and within the battery 20 itself. For example, dead space 24 is shown between the cells 22 and 23 and dead space 7 exists between the cells 22, 23 and the casing 21. This dead space may occupy, for example, approximately 20-30% of the total volume.
The present invention relates to a battery holding portion integrated into a mobile device and a method for its manufacturing. In particular, the battery holding portion may include a battery having an anode and/or a cathode formed in a shape corresponding to a shape of an outer surface of the battery holding portion and a connector connecting the battery to the circuitry of the mobile unit to supply power to circuitry of the mobile unit. In addition, the battery holding portion may include a protective material coating a portion of the anode and/or the cathode and a covering material coating the protective material to form an outer surface of the battery holding portion.
The battery may be manufactured by forming an anode and/or a cathode in a shape substantially conforming to an outer shape of a storage portion of the mobile unit within which the battery is to be stored. Then, a first connector is coupled to the battery for connecting the battery to circuitry of the mobile unit. The anode and/or the cathode is coated with a protective material to create a pack. Subsequently, the battery pack is suspended in a mold having a shape substantially corresponding to the anode and/or the cathode and a liquid covering material (e.g., plastic or metal) is injected into the mold to cover the battery. Then, the covering material is cooled off to form an outer surface of the storage portion of the mobile unit, while preventing the covering material and the protective material from covering the first connector.